


Rumours

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Prompted Drabble, toxic rumor mongering, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Did you hear? I wrote a drabble for this month's challenge.





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.  


Did you hear? The war is over! He did it! He really did it! Come out of your hiding place, it's safe again. We can celebrate in The Leaky!

Did you hear? Hogwarts was destroyed. They’re looking for people to help rebuild it. We could go.

Did you see? He was there! I swear, I saw him. He looked so sad, and so... Normal. Not what I expected at all.

Did you see? All the Slytherins. Do you think they were made to come? I don’t think they belong here any longer.

Did you read that? In the Prophet! They say… they say Harry Potter has disappeared again. Do you think we could find him? 

Did you read that? The interview in the Quibbler? He says he needs time. I can’t believe it. Doesn’t he understand we need him?

Did you know? Did you know there would be trials? It’s outrageous! Why don’t they just lock up the lot and keep everyone safe? 

Did you know? Did you know Potter was going to do that? Stand up for them? It’s disgusting. There must be something wrong with him. 

Did you hear? Potter’s gone completely mad. Split up with that nice girl, invited the snakes to live with him. He probably thinks he can save them, or something, ha!

Did you see? That picture! I just knew something was wrong. The Malfoy boy? Seriously! He doesn’t have any taste at all. 

Did you read that? They’ve announced their engagement. Ugh. Someone must have hit him in the head during the battle. 

Did you know? The Aurors arrested someone who was trying to talk sense into Potter. The world is getting stranger and stranger. 

Are you serious? Are you telling me to shut up? I can’t believe you, young lady! Your own mother. 

I’ve raised you better than that! No, you’re not going to the wedding. It’s an insult to those who fought for us. 

What are you doing? Where are you going? Come back here! I’m still your mother, you know! What did you just say to me? Apologize!

Fine, go away then. But don’t expect me to talk to you ever again. What’s that? You’re glad? Pfff. Teenagers.


End file.
